


Eye Candy

by orphan_account



Series: Self-insert & Reader-insert Smut [5]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Body Worship, Can be read as reader insert - Freeform, Candy bikini, Come Eating, Cunnilingus, Curses, Dom Grunkle Ford, Edible bikini, F/M, Felching, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Light Dom/sub, Multiple Orgasms, Mutual Masturbation, Pet Names, Punny title, Self-Insert, Shower Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Witch Curses, de-aged character, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 12:54:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6567166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ford gets cursed by a witch and turned into a younger version of himself. He works day and night trying to figure out how this is curse, until his work is interrupted by a sweet surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eye Candy

**Author's Note:**

> This turned out a lot longer than it was supposed to, and more plot happened than I planned for, but here it is! Forgive me for the puns! Also, it's late so I haven't gotten a chance to fully edit this. I'll come back and fix the mistakes tomorrow.

"So," Ford casually drawled as he entered the room, "what's with the robe?" I suppressed a smile, impressed by his suspicioun, though not too much as he was always suspicious of someone of something if one little detail was out of place. Of course, you'd think someone with his level of genius (and paranoia) wouldn't argue with a witch. Said argument had lead to Ford being cursed. Although, he was still trying to figure out how being reverted back to a younger version of himself was a curse. If anything, it was more like a wish granted, seeing as how now we could easily do. . .certain things. But Ford had been spending all his time in the lab trying to figure what the curse was. All I knew about it was that it had turned him into his late 20's, early 30's self physically, and that according to the witch it would wear off in two months time. That had been a little over a week ago. Since then Ford has spent so much time in the lab that he falls asleep down there and I have to go down into the basement with his food and get him to eat because he'd starve otherwise, too concentrated on his tests. I finally managed to convinve him to come back upstairs for meals and sleep,  the latter of which was to be taking place right now if Ford wasn't standing expectantly in front of me, waiting for an answer. "What do you mean?" I asked, tilting my head in mock confusion. His brow furrowed as he delivered an explanation; "Well, you never wear your robe unless you have to go downstairs for something quickly, but you're too lazy to put on your pajamas and want to slip off the robe once you get back in the room so you can get back in bed. But seeing as how you look like you aren't going anywhere, I'd say that isn't the case. You also wear it sometimes after you've gotten out of the shower, but your hair isn't wet and I know you showered earlier before dinner instead of your usual before bed routine. So there must be some other reason for why you're waiting for me in a robe." The scientist thoughtfully scratched the side of his head as he scanned over my appearance a few more times. I wait patiently, knowing it's only a matter of time before realization strikes him. After a few more moments he says, "You're sitting here. . .waiting for me in a robe. . .not like you normally would. . .and it's held tight, but you don't have it tied you're just holding the ends like you're trying to hide something, only to make an easy reveal- oh." A look of understanding passes over his features and I smiled. "I knew you would get it eventually, darling." I said. He swallowed, cheeks tinting pink, and I was sure it was because he was imagining what I was wearing under the robe- or perhaps entertaining the thought that I wasn't wearing anything under it at all. I stood up, and his eyes widened a fraction because he knew he was about to uncover the mystery of just what was underneath my robe, then they widened even more when I let the fabric slip off my form and fall to the ground. His face was bright red, his breath hitched, and I was pretty sure by the way he was eyeing my body that he couldn't look away if he tried. "You like?" I asked. He nodded, walking closer. "Is that. . .?" he trailed off. "A bikini version of those candy bracelets? You bet your sweet ass it is." His surprised expression quickly turned into a playfully predatory smirk. He quickly wrapped his arms around my waist and drew me close, his lips next to my ear as he whispered, "Technically, since your ass is the one covered in candy I'd say it's the sweet one." He ran his tongue along the shell of my ear, making me shiver and bite my lip. "Then again, all of you tastes sweet. I suppose that's why you put on the edible bikini; you want me to taste you." He leaned down further, his lips finding my neck and planting a few sweet kisses that turned into bites and licks. I whimpered at the feeling and tilted my neck to give him better access. He pulled away after a few more moments and said, "On the bed and on your back." I complied, laying on the bed while facing the ceiling. He stripped down to his boxers before climbing over me and leaning down to capture my lips in a kiss, biting my lip and pushing his tongue into my mouth. I willingly let it explore and moaned at the feeling and the taste. As he kissed me his hands roam my body, lightly scratching my sides, teasing the sentive patches of skin around my hips, and pulling at the strings of candy before letting them snap back into place, leaving behind a pleasant sting to my skin. He finally moved on to my neck, leaving hickies I knew would be visible probably even with a scarf or a turtleneck. Good thing I didn't have to leave the shack or work a shift for a couple of weeks. Thank you, cold temperatures and snow storms. After placing a few marks he moved his mouth over a bit more and I could feel the scrape of his teeth against my flesh as he pulled at the string, chewing the candy on it. He worked his way down, leaning back up every now and then to give me a candy flavoured kiss. He had made his way through a good bit of the candy top before removing it from my body with a smirk, saying, "I'll finish this off later." He placed it in a small unmarked box on the nightstand that the edible bikini had come out of, possibly having figured out where the delicious garment had come from. His hands cupped my breasts, thumb and forefinger working on one nipple while his mouth closed around the other one. My back arched and I moaned loudly, letting the fact that other people were in the house slip my mind. After a bit more teasing, he quickly moved down my body, trailing kisses down my chest and stomach as he went before his mouth landed on the candy bikini bottoms. I bit my lip as I watched him stare at the hem of the bottoms for just a few moments before he began chewing on the candy, my head falling back and a relaxed sigh escaping my lips. My breathing soon evened out as I later there calmly while Ford slowly worked at devouring the edible bikini bottoms. It wasn't until I felt his mouth suddenly move from my hip to between my legs that my breath hitched and my fingers started digging into the covers. I bit my lip to hold back moans as my back arched, loving the feeling of his mouth so close my opening, gently nibbling the candy that covered it. "Ya know," he said, running his hands over my thighs, a smirk evident in his voice, "we just might have to take this thing off." He gently pulled a few of the strings, letting them snap back. "You're dripping all over the candy." He ran his tongue over the candy covering my entrance, pressing down hard and nearly tasting me, but not quite. "I wonder if you taste like it now." he mused softly before pushing the strings apart and licking me. I gasped, then moaned, blush darkening as I caught sight of Ford's satisfied smile. "Hmm, you do sort of taste like the candy. Then again, you always tasted sweet." he said, diving back down between my legs. He alternated between licking me and nibbling on the candy. He finally all but tore the candy bikini bottoms off, trying to remove them  
quickly without snapping the strings and sending it flying everywhere. The garment was haphazardly tossed in the box with its counterpart, and Ford went back to burying his head between my legs. My hands went from clawing at Ford's hair, to clawing at my own hair, and clawing the sheets as I moaned and rolled my hips. Finally one of my hands flew up to my mouth to muffle my moans and whimpers as I writhed on the bed. A few moments after I did that, Ford suddenly lifted his head. He looked me in the eye as he slowly drug his tongue over his lips. "I wanna hear you." he said. I bit down harder on my hand and shook my head, my blush deepening. He moved back up my body, kissing and licking along my chest and stomach, leaving behind the occasional mark. As he did this, I felt two fingers slip inside me, causing me to bite down hard on my hand as I bucked my hips. "I wanna hear you." he whispered again, "I wanna hear you moan. Wanna hear you scream my name. I want everyone in the house- hell, everyone in this TOWN to know that you're mine." I moan aginst my hand at his words and finally open my mouth, releasing my hand and moaning Ford's name loudly as if we were the only two in the house. But I knew we weren't. I knew Stanley was downstairs, probably with his hearing aid turned off and the tv loud so there was no chance of him hearing us. I knew Mabel and Dipper, who had arrived here just the other day from college down in California for winter break, were probably turning up the tv even louder, and stuffing their heads in pillows and gagging. It was possible that even Wendy and Soos were downstairs for their weekly movie night with the twins. But at this point I just didn't fucking care anymore. I moaned loudly as his fingers thrust deeper, and he bites down harder, leaving a hickey just above my hip. "F-Ford, please...." I whined. "Please what?" he asked coyly. "P-please fuck me. Please!" I moaned. "Alright, just let me-" "No. Fuck me now!" I interrupted, grabbing his arm and pulling him closer. "But-" he began to protest, but I cut him off again. "Look, we're both clean, I took the pill earlier, so just fuck me already!" I begged, "You want the town to know you own me? Make me scream your name." He groaned and nodded, pulling his fingers out and immediately replacing them with his cock, hard and dripping with precum. He pushed in slowly until he bottomed out, then quickly pulled out and snapped his hips forward again, setting a quick pace. I begged him to move faster and harder before tugging him down for a rough kiss. He pounded into me mercilessly, his tongue exploring my mouth as it had many times before. I ran my fingers through his hair, tugging it occasionally, whimpering as one of his hands did the same to my hair, while the other latched onto my hip in a near bruising grip. My legs wrapped tightly around his waist as I tried to meet his thrusts, moaning loudly with each one. After a few more thrusts I fell over the edge, tightening my legs around his waist and moaning loudly in his mouth as I came, my hand tightening in his hair as well. I pulled my mouth away from his and moaned again, saying, "F-Ford....Master!" At that, Ford moaned loudly and came as well, collapsing on top of me and breathing hard. "Master?" he inquired. I nodded. "You like it?" I asked. He buried his face in my neck and kissed it gently. "I fucking love it." he murmured against my skin. He pulled out and laid beside me on the bed. He drew me close, and we stayed like that for a while, just cuddling, until we both realized that we definitely needed to wash off. "Shower?" Ford asked. I nodded, then smirked. "Only if you join me." I said with a wink. He pulled me in for a quick kiss, then said, "Of course." He got off the bed and picked me up, carrying me to the door at the other end of the room where the bathroom was. We both got in the shower and began to rinse off before grabbing for the soap at the same time. We came to a silent agreement and I stood there as Ford grabbed a wash rag, squirted some of the sweet smelling liquid soap on it, and began to wash me. He gently lifted my arms and spread my legs when he needed to as he ran the rag over my skin, scrubbing off all the evidence of what we had just done. Well, all the evidence except the bruises. As the water from the shower head rinsed off the soap, Ford moved his lips down my neck, chest, and stomach, kissing every single bruise he had left behind. He finally stood back up and placed a soft kiss to my forehead, and murmured, "You're so beautiful." I blushed but didn't reply. He grabbed the shampoo and began to wash my hair, turning me so that my back was to him. His fingers ran through my hair and gently massaged my scalp, and I leaned back against his chest as I relaxed. Soon after I did this, I noticed that something hard was pressed up against my rear. Though I couldn't see due to my eyes being closed so they wouldn't get burned by the shampoo, I smirked a bit. I dared open my mouth despite the suds running down the sides of my face and said, "A little excited aren't we?" Ford's movements nearly stopped as he yelped upon realizing he was hard again. I pulled my body away from his and rinsed the majority of the suds from my hair before opening my eyes and asking, "Need any help with that?" He bit his lip. "Are you sure you can take another round?" he asked. "Yeah, I'll be fine. But let's go slow this time, ok?" He nodded and pulled me in for a kiss, grabbing my hips and lifting my up. My legs wrapped around his waist and he pushed my back against the wall. He began to slowly thrust into me, sometimes kissing me deeply, other times nipping softly at my neck. I moaned and held tightly onto him as he moved, both of us reaching the edge rather quickly. I gasped loudly as I came, once again calling out Ford's new title 'Master', causing him to come soon after. He pulled out immediately this time and set me on my feet, leaning against me and pressing me against the wall, our breaths mingling as we panted. "That..." he gasped out, "That was fun...we should do that again." I raised an eyebrow. "Go twice in a row or fuck in the shower?" I asked. He smirked. "Both. Though I was referring to the shower part." I smirked back and pulled him into one last kiss before picking up the other wash rag and beginning to wash him off. I was too short to reach the top of his head, so I let him wash his hair on his own. As he did so, I grabbed my wash cloth and began to wash the inside of my thighs again, feeling Ford's cum slowly dribble out of me, beads of white rolling down my inner thighs. The thought had me shivering. I held back a moan and looked over at Ford. He was still washing his hair, humming a time under his breath. I realized he wasn't paying attention to me, and before I knew it I had sank to the floor, back against the wall, facing Ford but not looking at him. My hand slipped between my legs of its own accord and I slipped in two of my fingers. Dirty thoughts swam in my mind as I fingered myself, feeling some of Ford's cum drip out me and onto the floor of the tub, the feeling of it all causing my to gasp and moan quietly, my free hand going to my run through my hair. "Ford~" I moaned louder, my face heating up. I cracked an eye open to see he still had his back to me, but he was leaning against the wall with one hand, and....was he jacking off? Fuck, I knew I had stamina but Ford just kept going. Then I thought about the fact that he was getting off without even looking at me. He was turned on just by the noises I made. I moaned again and thrusted my fingers in harder, curling and uncurling them as I felt the com sliding between and around them. "Ford...Master~" I whined, gripping my hair harshly and pulling. "Master please! I-I need you. I need you inside me again. Please~! I need you to fuck me!" I begged, "Fuck me, touch me- do something!" He finally turned around to look at me and when his eyes landed on me his blush darkened extremely. He stroked himself faster, moaning as he watched me. He came quickly, the remnants of his orgasm running down the drain. He locked eyes with me and saw that I was still squirming and moaning on the floor, desperate for some sort of release. He knelt in front of me, bending down and grabbing my hips, raising them to meet his mouth. He ran his tongue along my entrance a few times before letting it slide in. I moaned, the noises Ford was making were almost obscene and dirty as the action. One of my hands, the clean one that had been gripping my hair, now wound into his hair and I moaned and rolled my hips against his tongue. He scratched his blunt nails against my outer thighs and hips as he ate me out, and the thought sent me over the edge for the third time tonight. Ford pulled away and let go of my hips. I pushed myself up into a seating position and pulled Ford close, kissing him hard on the mouth. I bit his lip and he opened his mouth, allowing my tongue to taste a mix of the both of us in his mouth. When I pulled away he groaned, though it was out of pleasure not digust, and said, "That was gross." I smirked. "You fucking loved it you dirty fucker and we both know it." I whispered. Instead of a retort he pulled me up and pinned me against the wall, starting up another heated make out session. We only pulled away for air, not really stopping until we realized the water had become very cold. He chuckled a bit and said, "Can't believe we've been going at it for so long. Three rounds and it's barely been a few hours. Probably not even that." I laughed a bit too. "Yeah! With how much we've orgasmed it's like magic or something!" My mouth snapped shut and we locked eyes immediately, the realization hitting us both like a ton of bricks. "Lab. Now." he said, rushing to turn off the water and grab our towels. He dried off quickly and began to pull on clean underwear, along with some pants and a shirt, and a pair of shoes. "You don't have to come down with me," he said as he got dressed. "You can stay up here if you want to." I nodded and kissed him on the cheek. "Alright, but don't take too long. I want you back in this bed by midnight. You came up here about 8:30, it's nearly ten now, so I'd say you have a good two hours. So hurry with your experiments and get back up here. I wanna know what's going on. And I also wanna cuddle." I told him. He nodded and kissed my cheek also, then turned and left our room. I finished drying off and slipped on a clean pair of panties and one of Ford's old t-shirts before going back in the bathroom and grabbing the blow dryer. I dried my hair, brushed through it quickly, then turned off the lights and closed the bathroom door. I grabbed the spare set of sheets from the top of the closet and replced the dirty ones, throwing them in a pile in the corner. I'd wash them tomorrow. I slipped into bed, sitting up. I reached over and grabbed a book out of the top drawer of the nightstand. It was some murder mystery book Dipper had mailed me for my birthday. I opened it up and removed my bookmarker, then began to read from where I had left off. It was nearly forty-five minutes later that I realized I had been reading the same paragraph over and over for about twenty minutes. I was squirming uncomfortably, rubbing my thighs together and feeling a wetness in my panties. Whatever was up with Ford must've been affecting me as well. After ten more minutes of unsuccessfully trying to concentrate on reading the book, I finally gave up and placed the bookmarker back in it before putting it back in the drawer and pushing the covers off of myself. I pulled off Ford's shirt and laid it on the bed, then spread out my towel, not wanting to do this on the bed and ruin the sheets. I sat on the towel and immediately spread my legs, my hand going between them to feel his wet I was. I slipped in two fingers without even thinking about it, thrusting them in and out quickly before pushing in a third. I fingered myself for what felt like a long time, but I knew it wasn't. I certainly wasn't gonna orgasm from this, though. And just when I was about to give up and go down to the basement, Ford rushed in. "I know what's going on- oh." he said. I bit my lip and thrust my fingers in harder, but it didn't do any good. "Ford..." I panted, "I don't know what the fuck is happening or why I'm so horny but please just explain it while you fuck me. I don't think I can wait." He nodded and rushed over, quickly removing his clothes, then reached over and grabbed something out of the bottom drawer of the nightstand. It was a condom. "Ford I already told you-" "I know you're on the pill. Let me explain." he said, putting it on. He played me back on the blanket and thrust into me without warning, setting a quick pace as he started his explanation. "S-so, ah...! So, I figured out that...that the witch made my cum like an aphrodisiac." he said. I moaned, followed by the question, "What the fuck?" He shook his head and laughed a bit, which broke off into a moan. "I-I...S-she made it so that every time I come....like, inside you, it makes you horny. Very, VERY horny. Because your body is absorbing the magical properties that make it an aphrodisiac." He grunted and started thrusting into me faster and harder. Then he continued, "Then, when I ate you out....ah!....Y-you can guess what happened. And-....and fucking you a second time also kinda helped that. P-plus, I remember the witch saying something. S-she said I wouldn't be satisfied until my partner was. It makes sense now. I have to fuck you until the aphrodisiac is out of your system. Until then, I-I'm gonna be j-just as horny as you are." he said, words breaking more as he reached the edge. I bit my lip, a smirk forming soon after his explanation was finished. "Sounds good t-to me....Master." I said. He moaned loudly. He continued to move harder and faster until we both reached the edge, moaning loudly and gasping sharply as we came. "Tell me when you're ready for another round." he said as he panted. "Mhmm," I replied, snuggling up to his side to rest for a moment. "I'm gonna ride you next round. And if I'm still high from this aphrodisiac shit I'll let you full on dominate me. And I'll be completely submissive." I said. Ford swallowed audibly and I could tell his face was red. "And if you're still up for another go after that?" he asked. "I dunno. Well figure it out if it happens."  
________________________________________  
It had taken four more rounds to get the aphrodisiac out of my system. After that, Ford and I wiped down with towel as best we could before practically collapsing in bed. When we woke up the next morning it wasn't even morning anymore. It was 12:30 in the afternoon. We stayed cuddled up in each other's arms for a few more minutes until we heard a knock at our door. "Um, it's me, Mabel. Grunkle Stan said we would be eating lunch in thirty minutes and to get your butts down here. Also, he uh....he told me to tell you not to screw like rabbits before you came down for lunch. Uh, bye!" I heard footsteps quickly scurrying away form the door and Ford and I both blushed but also chuckled quietly. Stanley probably wanted to kill us. Never the less we got up, jumped in the shower real quick, and got dressed. By the time we made it to the kitchen, the plates were set out and the food was almost done. Ford and I sat next to each other at the table, and I noticed that not only were Mabel, Dipper, and Stan here, but also Wendy and Soos. And they didn't look all that happy to see us. And I was pretty sure I knew why. After a couple more minutes of enduring all the staring, I groaned in exasperation and stood up. "Alright, look, we're sorry. In my defence, it wasn't my fault." I paused for a moment before looking at Ford and saying, "It was his fault." He rolled his eyes. "It was a witch and a curse involving an aphrodisiac; it was not MY fault. Besides," he muttered, "you started it." Stan groaned. "Don't talk about it at the table!" he said, "Look, if it was the bitch's- I mean, the witch's fault, then alright. But until that curse wears off don't....you know. Not while we're here and can hear you anyways." Ford and I nodded, and apologized for possibly scarring them all by having multiple rounds of sex upstairs. Of course, we didn't feel sorry about it. But we had to apologize anyways. A few days later I met Ford in the kitchen for breakfast. "Where is everyone?" he asked. "Dipper is out monster hunting, Mabel has gone shopping with her friends, Stan is out doing who knows what, and since the Shack is closed today Wendy and Soos are at their places. Bottom line is that we have the house to ourselves for the rest of the day because according to Mabel, Stan and Dipper are gonna meet up with her and her friends at the mall for lunch and then come back here. And that won't be for several more hours. So how about we take a little tour around the house, Master?" Ford smirked and pulled me in for a kiss. It quickly turned heated, his tongue pushing past my lips and his hands roaming my body. I moaned and he pulled away. "Alright, pet." he whispered in my ear. Then he pulled back. "But first, breakfast." He walked over to the cabinets to retrieve the plates and I stood there for a moment and pouted. "Tease." I muttered, turning away from him. I didn't even know he had snuck up behind me until his arms were around my waist. "Maybe later," he whispered in my ear, dragging his tongue up the side of my neck, "if you're good." He pulled away again and set to making breakfast. "Asshole!" I yelled at him. He chuckled. "Yours or mine?" he asked playfully. I groaned in exasperation and three my hands up, feeling 100% done until an idea crossed my mind. "Do we actually have a strap-on?" I asked. Ford nodded. I smirked. "And handcuffs?" He hesitated, but the slowly nodded. I laughed. "Oh you are so in for in later." I said, pecking him on the cheek. I could see Ford pale, then blush. Today was gonna be fun!

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought, and if I missed any tags or mistagged anything.
> 
> Edit: Hey guys! I'm gonna start working on a self-insert/reader-insert version of the nsfw 30 day OTP challenge. It's gonna be for the Gravity Falls fandom, and more info will be provided in the story when I post it.
> 
> Another Edit: Heya! The 30 Day NSFW OTP Challenge is up, but I'm still waiting for suggestions. You can leave them in the comments on that story or in my ask box on tumblr under this same url. Also! I'm working on a sequel to this fic and I'm looking for some kinky suggestions! I'm asking that they be left in my ask box on tumblr.   
> Love you all! Stay awesome~!


End file.
